For many years dentist have obtained pieces of dental equipment from many sources and then tried to unite them so that they could be used together. This equipment is not designed to be readily coordinated and efficiently used with a minimum of lost time and motion. Four-handed, sit-down dentistry requires coordinated equipment and controls for the equipment for minimum doctor time and motion and maximum efficiency as well as comfort of the patient, doctor and assistant.